


The Dance in the TARDIS

by dschram



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dschram/pseuds/dschram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor picks up River from Stormcage but her parents are on board this time. Inspired by the following songs: "Bad Case of Loving You", "Love Shack", "This Guys in Love With You", "At Last". This is a revised and updated version of the one on FanFiction dot net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance in the TARDIS

“Where to next Ponds?” asked the Doctor.

“Actually I think we’ll have to be turning in soon,” replied Rory with a small yawn.

“Oh, sorry; I forget just how much sleep you humans need.” As soon as he finished saying this Amy heard the Doctor quietly exclaim, “Ouch, that’s hot.”

“What is?”

“Psychic paper - must be a message.” He pulled it out of his jacket pocket, quickly reading it to himself. A huge grin spread across his face as he silently mouthed an exaggerated couple of syllables.

“Who’s it from. What’s it say?” Amy asked very curiously.

“Play Tardis Track number eleven. Then come pick me up.” (An “X” appeared at the end.)

Immediately the song began to play (Bad Case of Loving You by Robert Palmer):

“ The hot summer night fell like a net  
I've got to find my baby yet  
I need you to soothe my head  
Turn my blue heart to red  
Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you …”

[Meanwhile back at Stormcage, a curly blond haired woman sat at the end of her prison cot and read the response on her psychic paper –“Yowzah!”]

The Doctor danced and twirled around the Tardis console madly pushing buttons, flipping toggles and pulling the lever.

Rory, with hand over mouth and in close proximity to Amy’s ear said, “Did our daughter just booty call the Doctor?”

“He is her husband.” Amy reminded him.

They arrived just as the song ends. The Doctor rushes eagerly to the door.

“Did we land?” asked Rory.

“He left the breaks off,” stated Amy, knowing that the Doctor needed to make a quiet entrance.

Immediately Amy dashed to the monitor as the Doctor rushed out the door straight away slowing down upon crossing the threshold.

“Are you spying on them?”

“Shush!”

“Hello Sweetie… what time do you call this?” said River in her usual greeting with a joking twist. He quickly sauntered up to the cage. She grabbed hold of the bars as he reached in, hands on either side of her face, giving her a quick but passionate kiss in answer to her question. “Hmm, good answer.”

“Ready to… dance?” he asked flirtatiously. She smiled very suggestively at his innuendo. “Loved your song choice by the way… got a special playlist of my own,” he stated as he opened the lock with the sonic screwdriver.

“I look forward to it.” She practically purred in response. “Are my parents on board?”

“Yes, but It’ll be fine. I installed soundproofing.” He stated proudly.

“I hope so.” She did not sound too sure. He grabbed her hand as they dash back to the Tardis.

Inside Amy quickly turned off the monitor and ran to the door followed by Rory. Her parents greet her with hugs as the Doctor dashes up to console to begin their getaway. The prison alarms sound just as the Tardis dematerializes.

Once they are stabilized in the vortex the Doctor proclaimed, “Time to party with the Ponds!”, as he did an animated waggle with his gangly frame,”Yoo-hoo. Get ready to show me your best moves. Play track number one!”

(Love Shack by the B-52s):

“If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
Lookin' for the love getaway  
Headed for the love getaway, love getaway,  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
And we're headin' on down  
To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money

Well the Love Shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together…”

“Oh, I like this one,” said Amy loudly over the music.

“Knew you would,” the Doctor yelled back.

He started out dancing like he did at Amy’s wedding – the “Drunk Giraffe”, she called it. However, Amy noticed that he has now added some sensual elements – a touch of the bump and grind. The combination is hilarious and Amy counteracts with equally silly but sensual moves of her own as she and Rory dance.  
The Doctor takes notice, points at her and laughs back. This strange but silly competition continues throughout the song until everyone is laughing so hard they collapse on the floor.

After they have caught their breaths Amy asked, “Where did you learn those outlandish moves? “

“Movie nights,” he said still panting just a bit.

River expounds, “Yes, Saturday Night Fever, Dirty Dancing, Step up.”

“Don’t forget such classics as Singing in the Rain, and some Fred Astaire, also” added the Doctor. “…Okay, now that we are warmed up the next song’s a bit slower but it’s one of my favourites. Play song two.”

(Herb Alpert – This Guy’s in Love with You):

“You see this guy, this guy's in love with you  
Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do  
When you smile I can tell we know each other very well

How can I show you I'm glad I got to know you 'cause  
I've heard some talk they say you think I'm fine  
This guy's in love and what I'd do to make you mine  
Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know

My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep  
Breaking 'cause  
I need your love, I want your love  
Say you're in love, and you'll be my girl, if not  
I'll just die…”

More dignified twirling ensued as the dance partners sashayed across the floor.

“Ooh, you do know how to pick’em.” River congratulated her husband while maintaining eye contact with him.

Each couple has become more intent on holding their partner’s attention. They start paying no mind to the other duo on the dance floor. At the end of the song their respective induced trances break only slightly.

“That was nice,” said Amy not taking her eyes of Rory. “Don’t think I’m familiar with that one.”

“Can’t go wrong with Burt Bacharach,” stated the Doctor as he continued to gaze into River’s eyes.

“What’s next on your list?” asked Rory still intent on Amy’s eyes.

“Slow dance time. Play track 3.”

(At Last by Etta James):

“At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over  
and life is like a song  
Ooh Yeah, Yeah, At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you…”

“Mmm - Etta James, perfect,” River said very appreciatively.

As each couple held their dance partner extremely close, they become totally oblivious to the other. By the end of the song, Rory and Amy are engaged in a major snog when Rory realizes that he probably should not be doing this in front of his daughter; disconnects and nervously looks around leaving Amy hanging.

“Hey, where’d they go?” he said.

“Where do ya think stupid-face?” she answered.

“Oh, yeah,” he realized.

“Come along Mr. Pond,” as Amy leads him up to their room. At that moment the music of Ravel’s Bolero began to quietly sound throughout the ship gradually becoming louder.

Next morning in the Tardis galley, Rory is reading a medical journal while Amy makes tea. In strides the Doctor.

“Morning Ponds…”

“Aren’t we rather chipper this morning?” said Amy stating the obvious. A huge satisfied smile is plastered on the Doctor’s somewhat smug face.

“I trust you all slept well,” he inquired.

“Mostly,” stated Amy.

“M-Mostly?” the Doctor asked with a worried tone.

“You tell him Rory.”

“It was the weirdest thing,” he began.

“WuWu-Weird?” replied the Doctor tremulously.

“Yes, every so often during the night the Tardis would - How would you describe it Amy?”

“Hmm, like a wave.”

“Yes, like a pleasant wave emanating from the walls and the floor; seems to have something to do with River being on board “, Rory said in a perceptive somewhat threatening manner as the Doctor gulps.

Amy added, “Sometimes it would be like a single wave and other times it was like one wave after another. Oh, and then there were times when it was like one big strong wave.” She said knowing full well what the cause was as she looked straight into the Doctor’s eyes with a bit of a smirk on her face.

The Doctor became very flushed and somewhat taken aback. His tea cup awkwardly rattled as he quickly placed it down. At this moment River walked in, noticing his reaction to the conversation that had just taken place.

“I see you told him,” she said.

“You knew?” he replied incredulously.

“I suspected.”

“But that means. Every time that you… that I… that we…a… a“, he became too flabbergasted to continue.

“I’m afraid so,” confirmed Amy cutting him off.

“Symbiotic and psychic link?” It almost sounded more like a statement coming from Rory.

“Must be – sorry I – I didn’t know Sexy reacted like that,” the Doctor replied, using his well-known term of endearment for the Tardis.

“Doctor, you have 2 wives,” stated Rory as he finally looked straight at him.

“Apparently,” he replied still somewhat mystified, quickly regaining some form of composure. “Ooh, you are a sexy thing,” he proclaimed quietly to the wall that he tenderly stroked near him.

“But, most of the night?” asked Amy.

“Basic Time Lord Biology,” replied Rory in a very clinical manner as he returned to looking at his journal. “Remember two hearts, enhanced respiratory system, hyperconductive nervous system, and doesn’t require as much sleep?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Okay, enough talking about my physiology,” said the Doctor, hoping to quickly change the topic of conversation.” Who’s ready for some breakfast? I’m told I make some pretty good omelets.”

“Among other things,” River added with an implied tone.

Amy laughed. Rory just grunts. River pulled her husband closer rubbing his back to soothe and ease his tension as she giggles and he produces an exasperated sigh.


End file.
